


The Most Important Things

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mountains, Repairing Ortho together, Romance, Science Fiction, Technology, Trey and Jade hiking together, mushroom hunting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Hari yang sudah ditunggu oleh Trey akhirnya tiba, hari dimana ia dapat pergi bersama dengan Jade. Tetapi, hari mereka tampaknya tidak berjalan semulus yang dibayangkan.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> The Most Important Things © velrenxy_rhoven

Ada satu hal yang dapat membuat jantungmu berdegup lebih kencang dibanding biasanya. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat kau kontrol sama sekali meskipun kau menginginkan emosi itu tidak pernah mencuat kepermukaan. 

Bagi Trey Clover, saat ini adalah moment krusial baginya. Semenjak kemarin malam ia sudah dilanda dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, meskipun seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal tersebut terlalu keras. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagi dirinya. Hari dimana ia bisa pergi berdua dengan Jade Leech, sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasi dunianya.

Hubungan Trey dan Jade mungkin diawali dengan perasaan khawatir Trey pada juniornya itu. Memiliki tanggung jawab yang sama dan kesibukan yang sama dengannya, perbedaannya adalah Jade lebih muda darinya. Meskipun terkadang orang-orang dapat terkecoh karena tinggi badannya yang menjulang tinggi dan sifatnya yang terlihat dewasa. Tetapi fakta bahwa Jade lebih muda darinya membuat Trey mengkhawatirkan Jade dengan tulus.

Jade dan Floyd adalah sepasang jiwa yang sulit untuk dipisahkan, sangat jarang Trey melihat sosok Jade tanpa Floyd disampingnya kecuali karena perbedaan kelas atau karena mereka bertengkar, selebihnya mereka bagaikan satu paket yang tidak terpisahkan. Demi ambisinya hari ini, Trey sudah berusaha keras agar Floyd tidak mengganggu keduanya. Kerja keras Trey untuk meminta Riddle menemani Floyd akhirnya disetujui oleh Riddle. Entah karena Riddle merasa iba karena tugas sang wakil ketua yang tidak pernah usai, ataupun karena fakta bahwa akhir-akhir ini sang ketua Heartslaybul memang cukup dekat dengan Floyd Leech. Meskipun ya, bayaran yang diberikan Trey cukup mahal karena ia harus membuatkan _strawberry cake_ selama 3x dalam perayaan _Unbirthday Party_ untuk Riddle.

Menjalin hubungan dengan Jade adalah kali pertama bagi Trey. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Trey adalah pemuda normal yang masih menaruh perhatian pada kaum hawa, tetapi ada suatu kharisma dibalik sosok Jade Leech yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya, membuat ia melupakan bahwa ia pernah menyukai sesosok wanita. Trey tahu meskipun Jade tidak terlihat baik seperti penampilannya, bahkan banyak kata-kata negatif yang ia dengar karena sifat manipulatif-nya, tetapi seolah mengabaikan itu semua, Trey merasa ada sebuah magnet yang selalu menariknya agar ia memperhatian Jade, dan entah sejak kapan perasaan penasaran itu berubah menjadi benih cinta diantara keduanya. 

Mungkin Jade cukup berbeda dengan pasangan pada umumnya. Ketika Trey bertanya kemana ia ingin pergi, Jade tanpa ragu menjawab untuk melakukan _hiking_ di pegunungan. Trey tentunya tahu obsesi Jade mengenai jamur, dan bila diurutkan dengan peringkat, mungkin letak eksistensi Trey berada ditingkat ketiga. Pertama tentu saja berbagai macam jenis jamur yang selalu ia ceritakan padanya, dan kedua adalah Floyd. Setelahnya barulah Trey berada.

Matahari telah terbit saat ini, dan Trey tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali tetap maju dan menjalankan harinya saat ini. Ia berharap agar ia tidak melakukan kesalahan pada _first date_ mereka. 

.  
.  
.

" _Oya oya ~_ Trey-san, ini masih 20 menit sebelum janji kita 'kan? Kenapa kau susah datang sepagi ini?" Sosok Jade Leech daat terlihat dari kejauhan, ia datang lengkap dengan ransel dan perlengkapan _hiking_ miliknya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Trey yang saat itu sudah menunggu Jade di _spot_ yang mereka janjikan. 

Trey yang juga sudah lengkap dengan peralatan _hiking_ -nya pun langsung membalas pertanyaan Jade. "Kau juga kenapa datang secepat ini, Jade?" Balas Trey dengan senyumannya. 

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin membuat Trey-san menunggu." Jade mendekat kearah Trey lalu berdiri didepannya. 

Senyum Trey tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Tanpa ragu ia menyentuh tangan kiri milik Jade kemudian menggenggamnya. "Sepertinya kita memiliki alasan yang sama." Balasnya sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Jade juga ikut tertawa.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Jade." 

"Selamat pagi juga, Trey-san."

Trey tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, mereka justru makin mengeratkan genggaman mereka dan saling mengaitkan jemari mereka bersama. Keduanya kemudian memutuskan untuk mendaki saat itu juga. Diluar dugaan Trey, mendaki gunung bersama dengan Jade ternyata cukup mengasyikan--mungkin karena selama ini Trey tidak membiarkan dirinya memiliki jeda untuk mencuci matanya dengan alam hingga ia merasakan aktifitas ini sungguh membuatnya segar. Banyak orang berkata bahwa melihat pemandangan hijau bisa mengobati rasa lelah dan penat, dan menurut Trey, mungkin ini ada benarnya. 

Pergi dengan Jade kedaerah pegunungan tentu saja membuat obsesinya pada Jamur makin terlihat, sepanjang jalan Jade menceritakan tentang berbagai macam jamur yang memungkinkan untuk mereka temukan, dan Trey begitu takjub dengan pengetahuan Jade terhadap golongan fungus tersebut, mengesampingkan bahwa Jade tumbuh di dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Meski begitu, tampaknya pengetahuan Jade mengenai segala jenis jamur tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

"Trey-san, apa kau pernah melihat sisian warna lain yang diperlihatkan oleh jamur? Ketika kau menyentuh bagian bawahnya, warnanya akan berubah." 

"Trey-san, lihat. Jamur ini bisa mengeluarkan gas bila kau memukulnya. Sungguh menakjubkan, bukan?" 

"Ah, Trey-san, disini. Kau bisa melihatnya? Jamurnya kecil sekali. Fufufu~" 

Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih berharga bagi Trey ketika melihat pasangannya yang begitu antusias seperti ini. Atau mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Trey menaruh perasaan padanya? Ketika ia melihat sisi Jade yang berbeda dari rumor yang sering ia dengar.

Beberapa jamur yang aman untuk dimakan sudah Jade simpan didalam ransel miliknya. Bagi Jade, tidak ada waktu yang lebih bahagia dibandingkan pergi untuk mencari jamur bersama dengan sosok yang ia sayangi. Namun ia menyadari mungkin obsesinya pada jamur sudah membuat ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Trey. Tanpa terasa, matahari kini sudah meredup. Waktu yang mereka luangkan bersama bergulir begitu cepat tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

"Trey-san? Maaf untuk hari ini." 

Sebelah alis Trey terangkat. "Eh? Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Jade?" 

"Karena tampaknya seharian ini aku sibuk dengan kesenangan pribadiku. Dan aku malah membawa Trey-san kemari, mungkin kau bosan." 

Trey tersenyum. "Apa yang kau katakan, Jade?" Mata Trey tidak lepas dari pandangan Jade saat ini. "Aku senang bisa melihat kegiatan yang kau anggap menyenangkan. Menaiki gunung bukanlah hal yang buruk juga, selain membuat seluruh tubuhku bergerak, suasana disini juga begitu segar. Lagipula, asalkan kita bersama, aku tidak peduli dimana pun kita berada."

Mata Jade melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Trey barusan. "Trey-san." 

"Aku senang ketika melihat sisi lain yang jarang kau tunjukkan pada orang lain, Jade. Aku senang ketika kita menghabiskan waktu berdua, berbicara tentang berbagai macam topik tanpa lelah dan terlebih lagi, aku senang karena saat ini aku bisa bersama denganmu berdua saja."

Trey dan Jade sama-sama saling berpandangan. Sebelah tangan Trey kini perlahan naik untuk berdiam disisian pipi milik Jade. Jade tersenyum, membiarkan tangan besar milik Trey tetap berdiam dipipinya. Satu tangannya kini terangkat, menyentuh punggung tangan milik Trey yang berada di pipinya. 

"Trey-san..aku.." belum sempat Jade menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah suara yang berasal dari semak-semak kini menyita perhatian keduanya. Spontan, Trey maju didepan Jade seolah ia sedang melindungi Jade. Jade mengerjabkan matanya cepat, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana ketika seseorang berusaha melindunginya. Selama ini, Jade yang selalu menjadi tameng bila sesuatu terjadi pada Floyd maupun Azul.

Tetapi kali ini, untuk kali ini saja Jade merasa bahwa ia begitu spesial. 

"Siapa disana!?" Teriak Trey, matanya masih awas mengawasi lingkungan disekitarnya. Dan keduanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok yang mereka temukan tidak lain adalah sosok Ortho Shroud. 

"Ortho-san?" Jade mencoba untuk maju, tetapi tangan Trey menghalanginya. "Jade, jangan. Perhatikan dengan seksama, ada hal yang tidak beres dengannya." 

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Trey. Ada suatu hal yang janggal pada diri Ortho saat itu. _"Malfunction... Malfunction... Malfunction."_ Adalah kata yang diucapkan oleh Ortho berulang kali. _"Power boost 10%...15%"_

Mata Jade terbuka lebar ketika tangan Ortho terarah pada mereka berdua. "Trey-san!!" Dan Jade menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Trey, membuat keduanya mendarat diatas tanah dengan Jade yang berdiam diatas Trey. Tidak lama setelah itu, sebuah serangan laser keluar dari tangan milik Ortho, membuat pohon disekitar mereka hancur begitu saja dengan sebuah lubang yang menyeramkan. 

Trey dan Jade sama-sama menelan ludah mereka, bila mereka tidak menghindar tepat waktu, mungkin keduanya akan berakhir tragis seperti pohon yang malang tersebut. Perhatian keduanya kemudian teralih pada sosok Ortho yang rubuh dengan kepulan asap dari tubuhnya.

"Gawat, sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres dengan Ortho-kun." ucap Trey. "Jade, bisakah kau hubungi Azul-kun? Kudengar ia selalu datang melakukan _maintenance_ untuk Ortho atas permintaan Idia-san." Pandangan Trey berbalik untuk melihat Jade saat ini dan ia tidak menyadari seberapa dekat jarak diantara mereka hingga Trey dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh milik Jade yang berada diatasnya. 

Jade tidak bergerak saat itu, namun ia menatap sosok Trey dengan pandangan yang intens. Sebelum Trey menyadarinya, sebuah kecupan terasa di pipi sebelah kirinya. Kecupan yang singkat dan polos namun berhasil membuat Trey terpaku. Jade kemudian bangkit berdiri dan merongoh saku miliknya untuk meraih ponselnya, mencoba memberitahu Azul. Jade tahu jaringan di pegunungan memang tidak begitu bagus, tetapi setidaknya bila ia beruntung ia bisa tersambung dengan Azul. Trey sendiri masih terbaring ditanah dalam diam , otaknya tampaknya membeku karena memproses apa yang baru saja Jade lakukan padanya. 

Trey menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuyarkan pemikirannya barusan. Seharusnya mencium pipi bukanlah hal yang harus ia permasalahkan. Meskipun tidak bisa ditutupi bahwa Trey senang ketika Jade menolongnya barusan. 

'Konsentrasi!' Ucap Trey dalam hatinya. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mencoba mendekat kearah Ortho untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Fakta yang Trey dapatkan adalah saat ini Ortho sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat asap barusan. Kemungkinan _overheat_. Jelas sekali ada hal yang janggal pada Ortho. Ujung mata Trey menangkap kearah Jade yang masih berbicara dengan Azul, kedua mata mereka bertemu saat itu, dan Jade tersenyum sambil mengangguk kearah Trey, tanda yang diberikan oleh Jade bahwa Azul tampaknya setuju untuk membantu mereka.

Trey lalu meraih ponsel miliknya. Ia mencari kontak seangkatannya, menggeser layar ponsel miliknya hingga ia menemukan nama yang dicari olehnya. Tanpa ragu ia kemudian menekan tombol panggilan.

Idia Shroud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> The Most Important Things © velrenxy_rhoven

Pergi menuju dorm _Ignihyde_ bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Trey, apalagi sosok Idia yang sudah panik ketika Trey membawa Ortho di kedua lengannya. Suasana _Ignihyde_ memang tidak terlalu ramai saat itu sehingga Idia sendiri langsung turun ketika mendapat panggilan dari Trey bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya.

“O—Ortho! Apa yang t..terjadi padanya, Trey-shi!? Kenapa O..Ortho tidak sadarkan diri!? Apa ada yang merusaknya? Apa ada yang m..menyerangnya!?”

“Idia-san, tenanglah.” Balas Trey kemudian.

“Apa yang dikatakan Trey-san benar, Idia-kun,” sosok Azul lalu muncul tidak lama dari cermin, disusul oleh Jade yang tampaknya menjemput ketua _Octavinelle_ tersebut. “Kita lihat bagaimana kondisi Ortho-kun, ok?”

Idia mengangguk, tetapi semua orang yang berada disana tahu betul bagaimana isi hati Idia saat ini, biar bagaimana pun, Ortho adalah adik yang Idia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri. Azul mendekat kearah Idia lalu menepuk pundaknya. “Tolong bawa Ortho kemari, Trey-san.” Azul segera meminta Trey untuk membawa Ortho kedalam ruangan yang selalu digunakan oleh Idia dan Azul ketika mereka hendak melakukan maintenance untuk Ortho.

Mewakili rasa penasaran Idia, Azul yang mengenalnya langsung bertanya pada Trey dan Jade. “Apa yang terjadi ketika kalian menemukan Ortho-kun, Trey-san, Jade?”

Jade kemudian menceritakan kronologi ketika mereka menemukan Ortho, mengesampingkan kedatangannya Ortho memang membuat _moment_ diantara keduanya hancur, tetapi itu tidak masalah bagi Jade karena ia masih bisa membuat Trey terkejut ketika ia mengecup pipinya.

“A...Apa yang terjadi pada Ortho—apa aku salah melakukan program padanya—“ Idia memegang kepalanya sendiri, seolah kepalanya terhantam oleh rasa pusing yang luar biasa.

“Sebaiknya kita cepat selidiki, Idia-kun. Bila kita bisa cepat menghilangkan _bug_ didalam _program_ milik Ortho mungkin dia akan kembali normal lagi.” Ya, salah satu prasangka yang masuk akal adalah adanya _bug_ didalam program milik Ortho sehingga ia lepas kendali. Tetapi, apa yang memicu hal tersebut?

Selama 3 tahun Idia berdiam didalam akademi, ia tidak pernah menemukan kejanggalan maupun kegagalan dalam program miliknya bagi Ortho. Idia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tidak boleh berpikir hal negatif pada saat seperti ini. Hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah bangun dan memeriksa keadaan Ortho.

“Idia-kun, kau sudah siap?” tanya Azul kemudian.

“Kapanpun aku siap, Azul-shi.” Idia mengangguk, tangannya mulai untuk mengetik diatas _keyboard_ komputer miliknya dengan cepat. Bahkan Trey sendiri kagum dengan kecepatan Idia dalam mengetik seperti itu. Jade, yang berdiam disebelah Trey menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Trey sehingga kedua lengan mereka bersentuhan. Trey membuka lengannya saat ini, membuat Jade semakin dekat dengannya, kemudian ia membiarkan tangannya kini memegang lengan milik Jade, seolah seperti setengah memeluknya. Mereka membiarkan Idia dan Azul berkonsentrasi saat ini.

Hal yang Trey sadari bahwa Idia tampak berbeda saat ia bersama dengan Azul, rasa canggungnya seketika hilang ketika ia berbicara dengan sang ketua _Octavinelle_ , padahal sudah jelas bahwa Idia memiliki _Panic Attack_ setiap kali ia berbicara dengan orang lain.

“Tidak ada kesalahan dalam program didalam tubuh Ortho, tubuhnya juga baik-baik saja seharusnya.. tapi, apa yang terjadi?” Azul menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia memantau kondisi tubuh milik Orho sambil terus memasukan _password_ agar Idia bisa tetap berkonsentrasi mencari kesalahan dalam tubuh Ortho.

Dahi Idia mengkerut. “Tidak mungkin...”

“Ada apa, Idia-kun?”

“Tidak ada kesalahan apapun pada Ortho secara fisik, tapi ada satu _section_ pada program miliknya dan program itu menolak akses dari luar.”

“Apa ada cara untuk memasukinya?”

Idia terdiam sesaat. “Ada satu cara, tetapi aku membutuhkan bantuan lain.” Pandangan Idia kemudian melihat kearah Trey dan Jade. “T..Trey-shi, Jade-shi, aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua.”

Mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, Trey dan Jade lalu mendekat kearah Idia. Idia nyaris jatuh dari kursinya karena ia _shock_ dengan kedatangan Trey dan Jade secara tiba-tiba. “Apa yang bisa kami bantu?” tanya Trey kemudian.

Idia menelan ludahnya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh panik saat ini! Demi Ortho ia harus menyampaikan informasi penting yang harus dilakukan oleh Trey dan Jade.

“S...Sistem dalam tubuh Ortho menolak akses dari luar, satu-satunya jalan adalah mengaksesnya dari dalam. A..Aku akan mengirim _datascape_ kalian berdua kedalam tubuh Ortho, dan tolong temukan apa yang membuat Ortho menjadi m..malfunction.”

Trey menaikkan sebelah tangannya mendekati dagunya. “ _Datascape?”_

“Bisa dikatakan itu adalah tiruan diri kalian secara virtual, Jade, Trey-san. Idia akan membuat kalian menjadi program dengan kesadaran asli kalian, dan ia akan meminta kalian untuk memberantas _bug_ didalam tubuh Ortho. Tenang saja, kalian akan baik-baik saja.” Azul ikut menjelaskan.

“Aku tidak tahu pasti tetapi bila itu bisa menolong Ortho-kun, apapun akan aku lakukan.” Balas Trey kemudian.

“Begitu pula denganku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Trey-san pergi seorang diri. Harus ada seseorang yang mengingatkannya agar tidak tersesat..fufufu.”

Entah mengapa Idia merasa begitu terharu saat itu. Selama hidupnya, hanya segelintir orang yang berani untuk mendekatinya atau menjadi temannya. Tidak banyak orang yang senang dengannya karena mereka menganggap bahwa Idia terkutuk, api biru yang terus berkobar pada rambut miliknya sudah membuatnya dijauhi oleh orang-orang. Dan saat ini, saat dimana ia menemukan dua orang yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menolong adiknya tanpa bertanya atau khawatir dengan kondisi mereka sendiri, entah mengapa ada sebuah perasaan yang menghantam diri Idia saat ini.

“T..Terimakasih, Trey-shi, Jade-shi... k..kalau begitu, kalian berdua tolong berbaring disana...” Idia menunjuk kearah 3 tabung yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdiam. “P..Pakai yang mana saja.”

Idia dan Azul sengaja mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat Trey dan Jade saling memandang dengan tatapn yang intens ketika mereka berjalan menuju tabung yang ditunjuk oleh Idia.

Trey dan Jade saling bertatapan ketika mereka berdiam didepan tabung tersebut. Keduanya ternyata masih menggandeng tangan satu sama lain ketika berada didalam dorm _Ignihyde,_ dan sebelum mereka memasuki tabung tersebut, kedua tangan mereka terpisah. “Sampai berjumpa lagi, Jade.”

Jade balas tersenyum pada Trey. “Sampai berjumpa lagi, Trey-san.”

Keduanya lalu memasuki tabung tersebut. Suara Idia menuntun keduanya untuk menutup mata mereka, dan seketika, kesadaran mereka berdua hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Trey membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan dan menemukan ia berada didalam sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Sebuah _mansion_ besar dengan taman bunga mawar biru disekitarnya. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok Jade yang masih tidak sadarkan diri disebelahnya. “Jade.” Trey mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Jade secara perlahan. Tidak lama kemudian kedua mata Jade terbuka, menatap kearah Trey. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Trey.

Jade tersenyum lemah. “Tidak apa-apa, Trey-san. Dimana kita?” Jade lalu menerima uluran tangan milik Trey sehingga keduanya terbangun. Trey menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku juga tidak tahu, Jade. Kurasa ini _datascape_ yang dibicarakan oleh Idia-san? Bila benar berarti kita berada dalam program milik Ortho-kun?”

“Tempat yang indah...” balas Jade kemudian. “Apa disini ada jamur juga ya?”

Trey sempat tercengang ketika Jade kembali mengatakan obsesinya. “Jade, kupikir ini bukan saatnya—“

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika mereka melihat kearah Ortho yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Tetapi perbedaannya Ortho saat ini memiliki sebuah tubuh, layaknya tubuh manusia biasa. Ia tersenyum manis pada Trey dan Jade, kemudian menunjukkan jarinya kedalam _mansion_ tersebut.

Trey dan Jade saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Ortho berlari kedalam _mansion_ dan keduanya lalu mengikutinya. Ketika mereka memasuki rumah tersebut, baik Trey dan Jade dapat merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, seolah suhu disana berubah menjadi dingin. Padahal seharusnya mereka tidak bisa merasakan apapun, bukan?

Tepat diatas tangga, sosok Ortho kembali menunggu mereka dalam diam, dan lagi-lagi ia menunjuk kesebuah arah. Trey dan Jade mengikuti kembali sosok Ortho, hingga akhirnya ia berdiam didepan sebuah kamar yang setengah terbuka. Apapun yang berada didalamnya, sepertinya itu sangat berharga bagi Ortho saat ini sehingga ia menolak untuk membiarkan akses dari luar.

Hati Trey terenyuh saat itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Didalam sebuah ruangan, terdapat Idia yang sedang menangis didepan sebuah jasad yang tidak lain adalah wujud Ortho. Jade segera memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Ortho yang berdiam dekat dengan mereka, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menaikkan tangannya kedekat mulutnya, seolah mengisyaratkan ‘ssstttt’ pada mereka.

Ortho kemudian menuntun Trey dan Jade untuk memasuki kamar sebelahnya. Ketika keduanya masuk, Trey dan Jade dapat melihat layar hijau-hitam lengkap dengan berbagai tulisan _coding_ yang berada disekitarnya.

“Bagaimana kabar _Nii-san?”_ suara lembut itu dapat terdengar. “Kalian berdua temannya, ‘kan?”

“Apa mungkin kau adalah Ortho yang asli?” Jade kemudian mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

Ortho tertawa kecil. “Aku adalah kesadaran terkecil dari sosok Ortho yang selama ini berada disisi _Nii-san._ Aku hanya khawatir dengannya apakah ia baik-baik saja setelah kepergianku.”

Trey tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini, namun masuk kedalam sebuah _datascape_ saja sudah terlihat mustahil, ia tidak heran bila saat ini mereka bertemu dengan jiwa asli milik Ortho.

“Aku dan dia adalah satu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa berada disisi _Nii-san_ lagi, tetapi kuharap, aku yang satu lagi bisa bersama dengannya.”

“Tenang saja, Ortho-kun. Idia-san baik-baik saja, mungkin ia terlihat sedikit tertutup dan jarang terlihat secara umum, tetapi setelah menyaksikan bagaimana reaksinya setelah menemukan Ortho-kun yang mengalami kerusakan, aku tahu ia sangat khawatir pada Ortho-kun.”

Ortho menundukkan kepalanya. “Bila aku tidak pergi secepat ini, mungkin _Nii-san_ akan berbeda, mungkin ia akan memiliki banyak teman dan ia tidak perlu sendiri.”

Kini giliran Jade yang maju dan berlutut didepan Ortho, ia kemudian memegang tangan Ortho. “Tidak ada salahnya bila Idia-san memiliki sifat tertutup, Ortho-san. Lagipula, dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, ia masih memiliki teman yang berarti untuknya. Memang tidak sebanyak yang diperkirakan, tetapi aku yakin semua teman Idia-san adalah teman-teman yang _loyal_ padanya, teman yang akan selalu mendukungnya bila ia sedang mengalami kesusahan. Maka dari itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

Trey mengerjabkan matanya, ia tersanjung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jade. Apa sosok teman yang ia maksud adalah Azul? Memang dibandingkan dengan Jade, mungkin Trey tidak memiliki relasi yang dekat dengan Idia sehingga ia tidak bisa berkata banyak. Tetapi, Jade sepertinya tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ortho.

“Kalau begitu, bisakah aku tenang saat ini?”

Mendengar suara bergetar tersebut, suasana hati Trey bagai tercampur aduk. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

“Tentu saja, Ortho-kun. Sisanya serahkan kepada kami semua, kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

Ortho tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari sebuah air mata turun begitu saja, namun ia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu lebar dan lega. “Terimakasih. Dan...tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada _Nii-san.”_

Hal yang berikutnya Trey dan Jade sadari, _datascape_ disekelilingnya seakan hancur dengan perlahan, dan sebelum mereka ketahui, kesadaran mereka seolah ditarik kembali.

.

.

.

Trey dan Jade sama-sama membuka mata mereka pada saat yang bersamaan, sosok Ortho terlihat didepan mereka. “Ah! Mereka sudah bangun! _Nii-san, Nii-san!_ Trey-san dan Jade-san sudah bangun!”

Idia yang saat itu tengah berbicara dengan Azul seketika berdiri dan mendekat kearah Trey dan Jade, ia kemudian menundukkan badan dan kepalanya. “T—TREY-SHI... JADE-SHI... T-TERIMAKASIH!” Ucapnya. “A..aku tidak tahu bila bukan karena kalian berdua.. O..Ortho mungkin...”

Trey tersenyum. “Tidak masalah, Idia-san. Bila kau memerlukan bantuan, kapanpun aku akan bersedia membantu.”

“Ortho juga mengucapkan salam padamu. Ia bilang bahwa ia ingin meminta maaf karena ia pergi secepat ini.” Lanjut Jade kemudian, Mendengar perkataan Jade, kedua bola mata Idia kemudian melebar.

“Hey, apa yang kalian bisik-bisikan disana~ ?” tanya Azul ketika ia mendekat.

Jade tersenyum manis, menutup kedua matanya. _“It’s not our secret to tell, Azul.”_ Balas Jade sambil melirik kearah Idia. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Trey, lalu mengaitkan tangannya pada pasangannya. “Kalau begitu, aku dan Trey-san sudah boleh pergi ‘kan?” tanya Jade pada Azul dan Idia.

Azul menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun akhirnya ia meng-iya-kan. “ _Well,_ Ortho-kun sudah kembali juga, kurasa sudah tidak apa-apa ‘kan? Idia-kun?”

Idia mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu kami berdua permisi. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Ortho-san.”

.

.

.

“Apa tidak apa kita meninggalkan mereka seperti tadi, Jade?” Trey berjalan berdua dengan Jade saat ini, dimana Jade masih menggandeng lengannya.

“Ada saat dimana kita harus pergi, Trey-san. Kurasa peran kita sudah cukup sampai disana. Kau bisa melihat ekspresi Idia-san sebelumnya bukan? Kuharap selaku teman terbaiknya Azul bisa menghibur Idia-san saat ini.”

Trey mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Idia saat Jade menyampaikan pesan Ortho padanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah hal yang mereka lihat adalah kenyataan atau bukan, dan apakah memang benar bahwa Ortho sebenarnya adalah jelmaan dari adiknya yang sudah meninggal. Tetapi satu hal yang Trey tahu bahwa Ortho sangat menyayangi Idia, bahkan semenjak ia tiada, ia masih memikirkan Idia. Sebenarnya Trey masih sempat berpikir, bilamana Ortho memang benar-benar adik dari Idia dan ia meninggal saat itu, lalu apakah Ortho sekarang adalah hasil ekperimen Idia sendiri? Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Idia ketika orang yang ia sayangi direngut begitu saja dari kehidupannya.

“Trey-san.” Jade kemudian mulai berbicara kembali setelah keheningan diantara mereka. “Melihat kejadian diantara Idia-san dan Ortho-san, apa kau yakin mau tetap bersama denganku?”

“Apa yang kau maksud, Jade?”

“Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Kita berdua.” Jade tersenyum lemah, diantara suasana malam ditaman yang mereka lewati saat itu, Jade menarik lengan Trey dan membiarkannya terjatuh pada sebuah kolam air mancur yang besar hingga tubuhnya basah oleh air, beruntung saja ransel mereka telah mereka kirim ke _dorm_ sehingga mereka tidak mengangkat beban apapun.

“Jade! Apa yang—“ 

“Ini yang aku maksud, Trey-san.” Trey membuka lebar matanya ketika sosok Jade sudah diatasnya, dengan wujud aslinya. Ekor yang panjang ia biarkan melingkar disekitar Trey. “Apa kau yakin kau masih tetap mau bersama denganku? Meskipun kita berbeda?”

Trey membiarkan pandangan matanya menatap sosok Jade sesaat, ada sebuah perasaan _insecurity_ yang ia temukan dibalik pandangan milik Jade, seolah ia berkata. ‘Apa aku layak bersama denganmu?’

Sebelah tangan milik Trey terangkat, ia membiarkan tangannya berada dipipi milik Jade. Serasa begitu _deja vu_ karena ia baru melakukannya tadi sore. “ _You’re beautiful, Jade._ ”

Mata Jade melebar, masih terpaku dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Trey barusan. “Trey-san?”

 _“I love you... I love you.. I love you I love you I lo—“_ kata itu terus mengalir hingga Jade membekap mulut Trey dengan tangannya sendiri. “Trey-san tolong hentikan.” Ucapnya dengan muka memerah.

Tangan Trey perlahan memegang tangan Jade yang berada diatas mulutnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, namun pandangannya begitu serius menatap kekasihnya.

“Aku tidak akan berhenti, Jade. Bila masih ada keraguan dalam hatimu, aku akan terus mengatakannya. Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap detik.”

Jade tersenyum, namun ia tertawa kecil kemudian. “Sungguh... apa yang harus aku perbuat denganmu, Trey-san?”

Trey ikut tertawa. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Jade, membiarkan mulutnya berdiam disebelah telinga Jade. “Bagaimana bila kita pergi dari sini, membersihkan diri kita dan kita mempersiapkan masakan dari jamur yang tadi kita bawa?”

Ada segulir perasaan hangat didalam hati milik Jade. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya bisa berdetak dengan cepat seperti ini bila ia bersama dengan Trey. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini tidak pernah dipikirkan olehnya, kini dapat ia rasakan bersama dengan Trey. Hubungan mereka memang memiliki begitu banyak perbedaan, dan mungkin mereka masih memiliki banyak permasalahan yang harus mereka hadapi untuk kedepannya.

Namun satu hal yang Jade sadari. Bila itu bersama dengan Trey, ia rasa bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo guys!! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و  
> Sedikit obat buat cerita kemaren yang hurt/angst terus ;;W;;
> 
> Maafkan diriku dan plotbunny ini--- belum beres fic leomalle sebelumnya malah loncat bikin fic baru *sobs*  
> Banyak ide fic tapi ga sempet nulisnya-- tbh ada satu fic Jade&Floyd/TreyJade juga tapi belum sempet ketulis hiksss
> 
> Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga 💜 have a nice day guys (*´˘`*)♡


End file.
